In a light-emitting diode comprising a substrate, electrodes formed on the substrate, a light-emitting element mounted on the electrodes, and a sealing member that seals the light-emitting element onto the substrate, it is known to cover the substrate with a light-blocking film everywhere except where the electrodes are formed and then to form a light-reflecting film of a white-colored resin material on the light-blocking film (refer to patent document 1).
Further, in a light-emitting diode comprising a substrate, electrodes formed on the substrate, a light-emitting element mounted on the electrodes, and a sealing member that seals the light-emitting element onto the substrate, it is known to enhance reflectance of white light by forming a white inorganic resist layer everywhere on the substrate except where the electrodes are formed (refer to patent document 2). In patent document 2, it is described that an inorganic material, such as fine particles of titanium oxide (TiO2) or fine particles of barium sulfate (BaSO4), or an organic material, such as fine particles of porous acrylic resin or fine particles of polycarbonate resin, can be used for the formation of the white inorganic resist layer. It is also described that, as specific examples of the white inorganic resist layer, use may be made of solder resist FINEDEL DSR-330542-13W (tradename) manufactured by Tamura Kaken, S-100 W CM29 (tradename) manufactured by Taiyo Ink, and PHOTO FINER PMR-6000 W30/CA-40 G30 (tradename) manufactured by Taiyo Ink.
However, the light-reflecting film and the white inorganic resist layer described in patent documents 1 and 2, respectively, have been formed from a material composed principally of an organic material or formed by dispersing or mixing an inorganic material into an organic binder. While such material serves to enhance light reflectance, the problem has been that the material tends to degrade due to light and heat. In particular, even when the wavelength of the light is in the visible region, not in the ultraviolet region, of the spectrum, the organic material may decompose due to an interaction between light and heat, rendering the light-reflecting film or the white inorganic resist layer unable to serve its intended function properly. Furthermore, when forming the light-reflecting film or the white inorganic resist layer in the area surrounding the electrodes, it is common practice to use a printing method or the like, but when forming the light-reflecting film or the white inorganic resist layer by using such a method, a prescribed margin has to be provided around the electrodes. As a result, regions where the light-reflecting film or the white inorganic resist layer cannot be formed occur around the electrodes, and the presence of such regions has degraded the reflectance of the substrate as a whole.
On the other hand, it is known to provide a semiconductor device comprising an input/output electrode terminal portion, a conductive post formed on the input/output electrode terminal portion and having the substantially the same size as the input/output electrode terminal portion, and a resin layer formed on the same side as the conductive post, wherein the semiconductor device is mounted on a circuit substrate in such a manner that a terminal on the circuit substrate is connected to the conductive post (refer to patent document 3).
However, in patent document 3, the conductive post has been provided for the purpose of facilitating the placement of the resin layer as a sealing member for filling the gap created between the semiconductor device and the circuit substrate, not for the purpose of shrouding the electrodes of the semiconductor device with the resin layer.
It is also known to provide a light-emitting device comprising a light-emitting element which includes an n-type nitride semiconductor, a p-type nitride semiconductor, and an active layer interposed therebetween, a bump provided on the bonding surface of each electrode of the light-emitting element, and a transparent mold covering the entire light-emitting element while exposing the upper face of each bump (refer to patent document 4). In the light-emitting device disclosed in patent document 4, after forming the bumps, the transparent mold is formed so as to cover the bumps, and thereafter the surface of the transparent mold is ground to expose the surface of each bump.
In patent document 4, however, while the light-emitting device has been fabricated by forming the bumps and transparent mold on a wafer, no provisions have been made to enhance the reflectance of the substrate on which the light-emitting element is mounted.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-176847    Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-258296    Patent document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-135662    Patent document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-118293